Birthday Smex
by MunchieManda
Summary: Cloud tries to make a birthday cake for someone special. Zack gets in the way. ;3  Rated M for matuuuurrrreee. X3


Birthday Smex

**A/N**: This story took me forever to write! It wasn't even that long, but I kept procrastinating! X.x But finally, here it is! For my cousin, Annizzle! ^0^ I lovers you! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This is purely just for fun.

"Hey Spikey, whatcha up to?" Zack asked as he walked from the living room into the kitchen. He had been chilling, just watching some TV until he heard the clanging of pots and pans. This intrigued the violet eyed man's interest.

Seeing the black haired man walk in, Cloud smiled a little. "Nothing. Just gonna try and make a cake." He stated simply and began getting out all the needed ingredients.

Zack smiled, his interesting beginning to peak even further. "Huh." He muffled out, leaning over Cloud's small frame in an attempt to get a cup from the cupboard above them. "A cake for what?"

The older man already knew what it was for. Zack just liked to mess around with his Chocobo-head. He loved to get him all stirred up and irritated; it was too cute to see the blonde all worked up.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed together after he heard Zack's question, blushing slightly. "You know what it's for…I just wanted to try and make something special for him…But I don't know if this is even good enough." He said softly, and then continued attempting to pour most of the cake mix into the big bowl set in front him, sitting obediently like a good little bowl.

Zack eyebrows lifted slightly, a little smile spreading across his lips. "Awe, Spikey. Don't think like that. You know he'll love it. Anything you make he'll love." The raven-haired man stated while he walked over to the coffee maker, pouring some of the lukewarm concoction into the mug.

Zack cringed internally at how cold the coffee had become. It had probably been sitting there for a good few hours and had never been disposed of. Taking another swig of his disgusting drink, he leaned over Cloud once more in order to see how his little experiment was going.

"Zack…Could you please _not_ lurk behind me? It's annoying, not to mention disturbing." The little Blond spat out. He began pouring all the ingredients into the bowl, stirring violently.

The older man's eyebrow rose. Cloud seemed to be on edge about today. Sure, it was a special day, but why was he overly moody than usual? Hmm, maybe he needed some relaxation…or better yet, _release _from all the tension he seemed to put onto himself. The boy tries harder than he needed to sometimes.

And Zack was more than willing to relieve the young blonde of his frustration.

"Awww, Spikey, Come on, don't be like that…I'm sorry…." The raven-haired man said apologetically, leaning in closer so his head was right next to Cloud's, making sure the blond could see his facial expression of guilt. He put on his best puppy dog pout. It was absolutely irresistible.

Cloud's expression softened a bit and he stopped stirring the batter. Turning to Zack so that they were completely face to face, he looked up into Zack's eyes.

"No…I'm sorry. I've been frantic today…I just wanted it to count, y'know? Be something special." Cloud said, sighing softly in self-defeat, and then whipped around to start stirring once more.

Zack smiled genuinely on the outside, but on the inside, he was smirking. His deviant mind was conjuring up some pretty elaborate thoughts…

"Hey Cloudy?" Zack began, as he quietly set down his mug onto the counter beside them. "I could help you relax. Would you like that?" The raven-haired man asked, quite innocently enough. But innocence was far from Zack's mind.

A blonde brow rose skeptically. The blonde turned around to face Zack with a spoon in his hand. He pointed it at his violet eyed friend almost threateningly.

"Zack, Don't start." It sounded almost pleadingly. He knew how convincing Zack could be…with anything and everything.

"Start what?" Zack asked. His smirk had grown into an insurmountable size, knowing exactly what Cloud was hinting at. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with his chocobo-head, did it? What was that phrase everyone says? 'Ignorance is Bliss?'

"You know what." The blond said with a small sigh, turning around for the second time in an attempt to finish up the batter for his cake.

Zack smiled. This was what he liked about the younger boy; His resistance to submission. Cloud knew what he wanted, and even though the blond rejected the activity didn't mean he necessarily rejected Zack himself.

"Okay. You don't mind if I watch though, do you?" The violet eyed man questioned. Zack waited for a response from the chocobo-head, that same little grin plastered onto his flawless face.

It took a few moments before Cloud answered, a soft 'no' escaping his lips. He didn't dare take his eyes off of the cake. He knew how easily he could be swayed by Zack's eyes, lips, hair…his whole damn being.

After an initial amount of minutes had passed, Cloud had just about finished mixing the batter into a thick yet slick substance. He smiled softly to himself with satisfaction, until he felt strong arms wrap around his torso gently.

"Zaaaack…." Cloud whined, in an attempt to gently unravel himself within those sun kissed biceps. But Zack's grip didn't falter, oh no. Instead, it playfully tightened. The raven-haired man began planting small little kisses onto the blonde's neck, causing his younger lover to whimper in pleasure.

"Zack…Please…" The younger boy said, trying as hard as he could to stop what was about to happen. He would be coming back soon, and Cloud wanted him and Zack to be ready for his entrance into the house, to yell 'Surprise!' when he came through the door. He did NOT want it to be like this.

And yet, the blue-eyed youth couldn't help but give into those soft, subtle kisses the tanned man would give to him. Those embarrassing words he would whisper into his ear during and after. The wild and untamed way the man would make love to him.

"Just give in already, Spikey." Zack said playfully and at the same time, his voice was dripping with lust. Zack was slightly surprised when his lips collided with smaller, yet fuller lips. The black haired man couldn't contain himself any further, pulling the boy closer to him kissing him back just as feverishly, hastily, as _desperately_ as his counterpart, forcing those innocent lips to part, allowing his tongue into that luscious, hot mouth.

Putting his hands upon the blonde's face, Zack could feel the heat of arousal and slight embarrassment emanating from his younger lover, causing his lips to curl into a smirk. It was too cute, the way Cloud would try and try to resist such contact, afraid that he was being somehow too promiscuous with one person. It was the epitome of adorable.

Zack carefully began turning his young lover around, reluctantly breaking the kiss. He then went straight for Cloud's jeans, sneaking his hands around Cloud's body to the front of them, first unbuttoning then unzipping them. Stubborn pants. They were just an annoying obstacle stopping him from his sexy destination. After getting those off, it was time for the boxers. Zack decided to take a look down at his flushed lover, noticing the theme of his boxers.

"Chocobos? Awe, you do love that nickname." Zack said aloud as he then laughed slightly.

"S-Shut up…" Cloud stammered, already thoroughly embarrassed at the event that was currently taking place in their small kitchen.

Zack just laughed once more as he slowly, teasingly, lowered those cute little boxers to expose that which he was searching for. His destination. That pert little ass. In haste from his now extreme excitement, the older man began to shed himself of his pants as well, seeing his arousal on its way to that tight hole.

Cloud winced painfully as Zack began to penetrate his entrance. "Ah! Zack…What about…lube?" he asked, his voice shaky from the stimulation he was being subjected to.

"Oh shit Spikey, sorry 'bout that." Zack said, slightly embarrassed at how aroused he was that he had forgotten something so important. It didn't take long for the raven haired man to find a substitute lube for his lover. His lips curled into a smirk as he dipped his fingers into the thick cake batter. His fingers made their way to that cute little ass, teasing it so.

Bright blue orbs widened to almost a painful degree as the blond who owned them realized just what his raven-haired lover was doing to him. "Zack! What the f-fuck…Shit, that feels so weird."

Zack chuckled lowly. "Jeez, Cloud. I didn't know you had such a potty mouth."

"Well, how would you feel if you had cake batter up your – !" The younger boy was cut off by a sensation that struck him hard, making him see stars.

When Cloud was too distracted by the weird goop being slathered across his bum, Zack had re-entered his lover's hole, licking his lips before brushing them against hot, pale skin. The low groan he got in response only fueled his endeavors even more. No longer able to keep control of his actions, the violet-eyed man began sliding in and out of his lover, and not in the gentlest of ways. He growled lowly in pleasure at the tightness Cloud's body had offered him.

The blonde haired boy's eyes closed for a brief second, feeling the sensation over and over, trying not to voice those scandalous noises that dared to escape from his traitorous lips. Oh no, he did NOT instigate this, so he was not going to egg it on! "Ah…Zack….harder…."

….So much for not encouraging the wild-haired pervert.

Zack moaned louder as he began to fulfill the blonde's request. His thrusts had become more and more rough by the seconds, not being able to keep any inkling of control he may have had. The blonde drove him absolutely crazy with desire.

Cloud, completely forgetting any type of refusal he had against this activity, was now blissfully unaware of it now. No longer angry at the black-haired man at using a ridiculous lube, the blue-eyed youth braced his forearms on the counter, to brace himself for the harsh impact from his older lover. The man's passion was enough to send him slamming into the kitchen counter full force if he didn't embrace himself for it. God, it was so much, too much pleasure. How did Zack find that spot within him that made his spine tingle with pleasure so easily? It was like Zack didn't even have to try. He just knew.

The violet-eyed man's thrusts became urgent, almost painfully so, as he thrust mercilessly into the younger blonde. The pleasure was too intense; he wasn't going to be able to hold out for long.

"Cloud….Ah…Fuck…" Zack moaned out, on the verge of release. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold his composure for much longer, he groped Cloud's erection, stroking it forcefully, wanting to make the blonde come fast.

Cloud let out a rather loud mewl, his head going down from the wild sensations his body was experiencing. Too much, too much….too much!

"Ah! Fuck! Zack!" Cloud screamed as he came, his essence of passion splattered all over Zack's still moving hand.

Zack, hearing Cloud scream his name in a release of passion, came as well, spilling himself into his younger blonde lover. Sticky and sweaty, he sagged limply up against Cloud, using him somewhat to stand.

The blonde just stayed there bent over, panting heavily. His blonde bangs were sticking to his flushed face, his whole body still slightly shaking from the release it had just experienced.

The two heard a noise similar to a door, spiking fear and embarrassment through the blonde, but nothing other than pure amusement flowed through the black-haired man.

The silver haired man's lips curved into a devious smirk as he seen the two before him.

"Looks like I've missed dessert."

**A/N**: Eeeep! ;0; I hope it wasn't too bad! It was my first one-shot at smut…I hope it wasn't too bad! AH! Gomen, Gomen! I shall try harder. :3 Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC! But that's the beauty of fanfics…right? ;P Btw, the silver haired man was Sephy, just in case! X3


End file.
